


bend over

by royalliest



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Medical Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalliest/pseuds/royalliest
Summary: AU where Itaru is a patient that shows up too many times to Dr. Furuichi Sakyo's office.Read tags for warnings.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Furuichi Sakyou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	bend over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129561) by [obscurial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/pseuds/obscurial). 



Itaru steps into the waiting room layered in brown and white accents for the third time this month. The chair, slightly musty as usual, squeaks as he eases into its leather comfort. Itaru presses his palms repeatedly on the cool surface in the hope of stopping his nervous hand sweat.

The other five times before July, he had come in with a broken arm and complications regarding infection, but at the moment, his arm was healed. Sadly with the broken arm, he wasn't able to do his usual technique with both rhythm games and jacking off, but at least, there were doctor's visits, and that felt almost as good as an expert level perfect combo. Definitely better than any hand session he had by himself. Itaru shifts in his seat. His ranking in the Banstori events was tragic during that month, but at least none of them were for best girl Sakura-chan.

"Chigasaki Itaru?" A blond man opens the door between the waiting room and the hallway.

"Yes, I'm here,"

Itaru stands up and walks over to Dr. Furuichi, who then ushers his patient down the hall to a private examination room. His open lab coat flutters up with the speed of his walk, and Itaru has to restrain himself from leaning over to see Dr. Furuichi's backside in motion.

Dr. Furuichi does not speak another word despite Itaru's failed attempts to make small talk, until both of them are seated on crinkled paper and another squeaky seat. The examination table is raised higher than the rolling office chair, and so yet again, Itaru finds himself looking slightly down. The effect is compounded by Dr. Furuichi sitting close enough that Itaru's touching knees are just in between the doctor's spread thighs. Itaru gulps as he looks into Dr. Furuichi's purple eyes half a meter away.,

"Hello, Chigasaki. Seeing you so often is both charming and alarming. What is the issue today? Is it the one you brought up last time, with the lower back pain?"

Itaru nods, mesmerized by Dr. Furuichi's smooth voice, but then shakes his head in a 'no' gesture.

"It's… uh, well, my prostate."

"And what about it? Anything unusual?" Dr. Furuichi taps his clipboard with a pen. Itaru squirms, causing the paper to rustle. _Yeah, my medical professional kink,_ he screams internally. Outwardly, Itaru sits up a bit straighter as he prepares his explanation.

"I think I'm at extreme risk of prostate cancer, Dr. Furuichi. My father had prostate cancer really young, so I thought it was good to uh, start, uh, early checkups."

Dr. Furuichi levels a flat stare at Itaru and then jots something down in his notes. "Ok," he says, not sounding very enthusiastic. "You've never mentioned this in your medical history before. How old was your father when he had it?"

"He didn't talk about it much. I think around… late twenties? My grandpa had it too, but a lot later than that."

"That's incredibly young. It is a reason to be concerned, for sure. Have you noticed any issues with urination or ejaculation recently? We're looking for possible symptoms of early onset."

If Itaru had maxed out his guts stat, he would've replied, _Yes, Dr. Furuichi. My erection lasts longer than four hours with you around. It might go down if you inspect it very carefully._ Instead, he stutters, "Uh… I've been peeing a lot more recently? Like, mostly at night."

Dr. Furuichi hums and taps his fingers on the clipboard. "Normally, I wouldn't recommend it because of your age and general health, but given your family history of early onset prostate cancer, we can do a PSA blood test or a digital rectal examination. The first one will need to get sent to the lab after a nurse draws your blood, and will take a few days for results. The other, if you'd like some reassurance now, can be done immediately." He continues to speak about the pros and cons of each test, and all Itaru can think is, _oh my God. His fingers could be in my ass right now._

He interrupts Dr. Furuichi's lecture with, "If it's not any trouble. A quick test now would be fine, I guess?"

* * *

"Bend over, Chigasaki. Place your feet flat on the floor more than shoulder width apart."

No words. Itaru has no words. He gets down from his seat on the examination table and does as instructed, slightly arching his back as he rests his elbows on the paper.

"I will be unbuckling your belt and sliding down your pants and underwear part of the way, ok?" Dr. Furuichi says as he snaps on latex gloves for the prostate exam.

With trembling hands and a flushed face, Itaru thanks RNGesus and his lucky stars that he's facing away from Dr. Furuichi. He feels slim fingers pulling at his belt and brushing, just barely, across the fabric in front of his crotch. Immediately after, one hand presses warm into his lower back as the other drags his pants down to his knees. Then he feels a covered finger slide under the underwear clinging to his inner thigh, and pull the fabric to the side, exposing his perineum to a breeze of chilly air conditioning.

The click of a bottle of lubricant being opened echoes in the room.

"Chigasaki, I am going to initiate contact. Let me know, verbally, if you'd like me to stop or if you have anything to say."

After a pause, and Itaru making an affirmative noise, Dr. Furuichi traces a cold, wet finger around his puckered entrance. Itaru summons all of his meager willpower to stop from instinctively grinding against the rough paper, or else the crinkle of it would betray his arousal through the silent room.

"I am now going to insert one finger and palpitate."

 _Can you make it two?_ Itaru thinks, and then yelps, embarrassingly high-pitched, as he feels two digits tightly press inside. He feels blood rush straight down to his dick, and the fluorescent lighting in the office seems too bright, like a spotlight directly down on his shame and arousal.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"

A snort. "You did. Knew there was a reason you kept showing up at my office."

Itaru whines, "Was I that obvi-" He's cut off as Dr. Furuichi starts scissoring gloved fingers within him, and Itaru buries his head into his arms to muffle a moan.

Dr. Furuichi then leans further over him, draping his torso on Itaru's back, with fingers still inserted. His free hand cradles Itaru's slack jaw, and he mutters into his ear,

"I'll give you a private orifice exam you'll never forget, Chigasaki."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fucking mistake


End file.
